Shadows of the Flame
by Atarah Derek
Summary: Jeong Jeong's desertion marked the beginning of his biggest adventures. Not the least of which is the time he ended up miles from any open sea, in the middle of the desert. Of course, that was really the fault of the strange, colorfully-dressed man in his company (not that the latter would ever admit to it). Together they discover Wan Shi Tong's library, and inside a grave threat.
1. The Deserter and the Stranger

**Shadows of the Flame**

**Summary:** Jeong Jeong's desertion marked the beginning of his biggest adventures. Not the least of which is the time he ended up miles from any open sea, in the middle of the desert. Of course, that was really the fault of the strange, colorfully-dressed man in his company (not that the latter would ever admit to it). Together they discover Wan Shi Tong's library, and inside a grave threat.

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to Nickelodeon and the BBC._

_AN: Jeong Jeong's timeline is a bit unclear. One source says he deserted the navy at least ten years prior to the start of the series, while another source says that Ozai was already on the throne when Jeong Jeong deserted, suggesting that he went AWOL sometime after the failed siege of Ba Sing Se. This story works off of the latter assumption._

Chapter 1: The Deserter and the Stranger

Jeong Jeong was always a man who liked to hit the ground running. Although he generally didn't mean from the moment he woke up and rolled out of bed. But such was the life of a deserter of the Fire Navy. The newly-crowned Fire Lord Ozai did not take the news of his most effective admiral's extended leave of absence well. So here Jeong Jeong was, running for his life from an array of bounty hunters and Fire Nation soldiers for the third straight day. At least last night he'd had a chance to construct a shelter and get a few hours of sleep.

Jeong Jeong was in his mid-50s, but no less agile than he had been in his 20s, which gave him an advantage over his younger yet inexperienced pursuers. Blasts of fire missed Jeong Jeong by wide margins. Some of the soldiers were riding komodo-rhinos and eel-hounds, and the latter of these were easily gaining ground over the firebender. The soldiers steered their beasts into Jeong Jeong's path, creating a wall and hoping to bring their quarry to a halt. Jeong Jeong smirked as he prepared to disappoint them. He blasted fire from one fist and foot, propelling himself off the ground and over the heads of the soldiers and their mounts. While airborne, the ex-admiral lashed out with fire whips, knocking three soldiers to the ground. He hit the ground on the other side of the blockade, tucked and rolled, and was back on his feet and running before his pursuers could even process what had just happened.

As Jeong Jeong cast a glance over his shoulder, he failed to notice a blue box in front of him where a moment before his way had been clear. The door to the blue box opened, and a man prepared to step out just as Jeong Jeong turned his head back to the path in front of him. Both men could barely give one another a look of surprise as the firebender collided with the stranger, causing them both to tumble into the box.

"OW! Do you _mind?!_" The stranger struggled to push Jeong Jeong off of him, outraged at the intrusion. "What's got into your head, bursting into my—"

He was cut off as Jeong Jeong leaped to his feet and turned to face his pursuers. He raised a wall of flame around the box, cutting off most of the soldiers, and causing the stranger's eyes to go wide. Firebenders easily leaped through the wall of flames, but before Jeong Jeong could confront them, the stranger whirled around and punched a button on some sort of round table behind him, causing the doors to swing shut. The dull thud of the Fire Nation soldiers' fireballs lasted for several moments before everything went silent.

Jeong Jeong sighed with relief, then turned to address his rescuer.

"I apologize for the intrusion. My way was clear only moments ago. But I am grateful for your help." Jeong Jeong bowed to the stranger, his hands momentarily forming the Fire Nation salute before he caught himself. Deserter or not, old habits still died hard. He looked up to identify the other man, and was somewhat shocked at what he saw.

The man was unlike any Jeong Jeong had ever seen before. He was about average height and very pale, with hair somewhere between white and the color of corn. And it was extremely curly. His blue eyes were round rather than almond shaped, and his jaw was sculpted in such a way as to remind Jeong Jeong of the illustrations he'd seen of Air Nomads. Yet nothing about this man seemed to suggest actual Air Nomad ancestry. The man's clothes were another marvel. He wore a multi-colored coat containing mostly reds and pinks, with a stripe or two of green, blue and yellow. On his lapel was what appeared to be a cat-shaped pin. Tied around the man's shirt collar was a blue tie with white dots. The collar itself was bedecked with strange symbols that seemed to convey just how much of a mystery this man was. The man's pants were yellow with vertical stripes. All in all, the stranger was a hodge podge of fashions Jeong Jeong was sure didn't exist anywhere in _this_ world.

The man regarded his guest with a shrug. "Yes, well...I certainly wasn't expecting an attack from elementals when I landed."

"Elementals?"

"People who can manipulate the elements. You call yourselves 'benders.' Though the humans I'm best acquainted with would take offense to that term."

Jeong Jeong raised an eyebrow and was about to question the man further when a thud resounded through the walls, and the whole room shuddered. The stranger ran back over to his table, which Jeong Jeong now noted was covered with all manners of buttons and switches. The stranger hit one button, causing a part of the nearby wall to retract, revealing what appeared to be some sort of screen showing them what was going on outside. Jeong Jeong's pursuers were beating on the box with fire blasts and the horns of the komodo-rhinos.

"What say we take our leave before they ruin the paint job, eh?" the stranger said, hitting a few more dials and switches. The column in the middle of the table began to move up and down, and a wheezing sound echoed through the room. Jeong Jeong looked around for the source of the sound, but both he and his rescuer were distracted when everything lurched to one side. A quick glance at the screen showed all the outside firebenders working en masse to blast the doors down. Some chirping and whirring later, and the screen went dark and the portion of the wall that had concealed it slid back into place.

The stranger let out a sigh of relief. "Now then..."

But he was once again cut off as the box began to shudder. He began frantically pounding on buttons and switches, occasionally muttering, "Steady on, old girl," or, "Just a bit further, now." The shuddering was slowly replaced by the same wheezing sound Jeong Jeong had heard moments before, and suddenly they were hit with a shock wave that felt as if they'd landed hard on something. The impact threw both men to the floor, and everything went quiet again.

"You alright?"

Jeong Jeong pushed himself partway off the floor before turning his attention back to the stranger. "I am fine," he responded. "But what just happened? Where am I? What is this place? And who are you?"

The stranger was now on his feet, studying his consul and occasionally flipping various switches. "It seems those pyrokinetics managed to do some damage to the TARDIS before we properly dematerialized, which caused a bit of a bumpy landing. Oh, well, nothing I can't fix. As for where you are, you are on my ship, the TARDIS (yes, it's bigger on the inside), and as to who I am, I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord, and I've taken a particular interest in your world where humans can manipulate the elements, so I've been popping about through your world's history to get an idea of where your fascinating powers come from. Does that about cover it for you?" He glanced at the firebender expectantly.

Jeong Jeong stood, placing a hand on the consul to steady himself. The table seemed to buzz beneath his finger tips, seemingly alive with an inner fire of its own. Everything about this vessel was...alien, for lack of a better term.

"It _is_ alien," the Doctor said suddenly, surprising Jeong Jeong. The Doctor smirked, then added, "Sorry, it's simply that humans who set foot on my TARDIS tend to all have the same reaction. 'It's bigger on the inside,' 'Is it an alien ship?' 'Are you from another planet?' Statements and questions of that sort. The answer to all of which is yes! And no, I don't actually read minds. At least, not without permission."

Jeong Jeong suddenly became aware of his mouth hanging open as he regarded the Doctor with a look of incredulity. He snapped his jaw shut and tried to organize the thoughts racing through his head. If this was a ship, it was unlike any Jeong Jeong was familiar with, and it was hardly a sea-worthy vessel. And it had appeared out of nowhere and then vanished out of the clutches of the Fire Nation. To a presently unknown location. "So...where are we now?" Jeong Jeong asked hesitantly.

"Hmm, let's see, shall we?" the Doctor said, hitting the same button that had previously retracted his ship's wall. The screen was revealed again, and on it appeared to be a desert. "Oh dear," the Doctor said.

Jeong Jeong felt his throat constrict a bit at the sight, realizing that they had moved in space nearly a thousand miles in just a few moments. He came from a long, proud line of naval officers and had rarely, if ever been more than 50 miles from any large body of water. Though he was a firebender he felt more at home on the sea than anywhere else, and had more than once wished he controlled his opposing element rather than the one his lineage had saddled him with. A desert was devoid of any readily available water source, and it held dangers that could require the use of firebending, an act that burned through far more calories and water than any other form of physical activity. Though not at great risk for sunburn, firebenders were more prone to dehydration than any other human being. A desert was a true wilderness to Jeong Jeong, more so than the uncharted waters off the coast of the southern Earth Kingdom Jeong Jeong had frequented during his time in the navy; and he feared that here, among the burning sands, they were stranded.

The Doctor hit a switch on the consul and the TARDIS doors slowly opened. "Come on, then," the self-proclaimed alien called. "Best assess the damage and make sure it can't be fixed only by something I _don't _keep on board."

The Doctor stepped out of the ship and into the desert sun, with Jeong Jeong following close behind. The two men observed that the TARDIS was sticking partway out of a dune, tilted sharply to one side. The wood paneling bore scorch marks and gouges from the attack mere minutes ago. Jeong Jeong was surprised at how superficial the damage seemed.

"Your...ship...is very sturdy," he complimented the Doctor, still not entirely sure how this blue object qualified as a ship. "Firebenders generally do not sail wooden vessels for obvious reasons. But you seem to have a ship made out of an exceptional type of wood. She's a good vessel."

The Doctor beamed with pride. "She is indeed. This old girl has been my most faithful companion for centuries. But it's not the wood that makes her strong. That's just a facade. Normally my TARDIS is supposed to change its outward appearance to blend in with its surroundings. But she seems to like that police box shape best."

Jeong Jeong grunted in response, having given up trying to make sense of the man's ramblings. But he did notice, for the first time, just how small the box's outward appearance really was. His eyes widened as he realized the Doctor wasn't kidding; it really _was_ a lot bigger on the inside.

"Help me start digging her out, won't you?" the Doctor said. Jeong Jeong nodded, and the men set to work clearing the TARDIS of sand.

The sun had warmed the sand to temperatures well above what the average human could withstand, and for the first time in...well, Jeong Jeong couldn't remember...the firebender was grateful for the element in his control. Firebenders could withstand a great deal of heat, and could even diffuse it if necessary. But what was peculiar is that the heat didn't seem to bother the Doctor either, despite his earlier implication that bending of any kind was—for lack of a more appropriate term—alien to him.

"How is it a...Time Lord, as you called yourself, can stand such burning hot sand without firebending abilities?"

The Doctor paused in his digging. "Hmm? Oh, well, Time Lords can withstand a much greater range of harsh conditions than humans normally can. D'you know, I can even take the hard vacuum of space for brief periods of time. Not prolonged exposure, of course. But it's a brief period of time longer than a human can withstand."

"Huh," Jeong Jeong said simply, not trying to make sense of what the Doctor had said. Surviving the hard vacuum of space? That he'd have to see to believe.

"Ah, there it is!" the Doctor cried suddenly. He ducked underneath an exposed corner of the TARDIS bottom and began fiddling around with something. After several moments the Doctor's head reappeared. He stood up and backed a few steps away from the TARDIS.

"That could be problematic," he said.

Jeong Jeong felt the slightest rise of panic. "What do you mean, 'problematic?'"

"Well, from the assessment the TARDIS gave me inside, the rough treatment she received before her last jump did a bit of damage to the helmic regulator and the mesmerglobber. Nothing I can't fix with a sonic lance"

"The what?"

"But what _really_ hurt the TARDIS," the Doctor continued, ignoring Jeong Jeong's remark, "was the landing. Or really, coming out of the time vortex. Something in the vortex knocked some of the Zeiton crystals clean off. Can't make a smooth landing without those. In fact, if we were to try and make a jump now, we'd risk blowing up completely."

Jeong Jeong's heart sank. "So we're stranded."

"Dead in the water, I'm afraid. Or sand, in our case."

The ex-admiral glared at the Doctor, unappreciative of his attempt at nautical humor in these conditions.

"Unless we can find some more Zeiton," the Doctor said. "The last time I replaced the crystals was on Varos."

"What's Varos? Another world?"

"Oh yes, a world far away from yours. Zeiton is rather rare in the universe. It only occurs on a few planets."

Jeong Jeong buried his face in his hands. They were buzzard-wasp bait, he just knew it.

"Fortunately, I have good reason to believe that your planet is one of them."

The firebender looked up at the Time Lord, hope written across his face. "How do we find it?"

"Well, we can't go anywhere in the TARDIS," the Doctor responded, looking around. "We'll just have to start walking until we find some civilization. This way!" He pointed in a random direction and began walking.

Jeong Jeong smacked his forehead before scrambling to catch up with the other man. "You can't just go wandering off into a burning hot desert, thinking help will be over the next sand dune!" he berated.

"Oh, come now, where's your positive attitude...ehm...I don't think I caught your name."

"Jeong Jeong," the firebender muttered.

"Hmm. Peculiar name. Sounds a bit Star Wars, if you ask me. Oh well, on to business! And our first order of business is to find other people."

Jeong Jeong gave a frustrated growl and kept trudging through the sand, trying to keep up with the colorful madman.


	2. Perception Filters

Chapter 2: Perception Filters

After a few hours of what seemed like aimless wandering, Jeong Jeong was starting to feel exhausted. The sun, normally his source of energy, had beat down brutally on them the entire time, draining Jeong Jeong's internal water and caloric reserves. The fugitive hadn't had a chance to eat or drink anything all day, and it was starting to show. He placed a shaky hand on his growling stomach and sent yet another glare in the Doctor's direction. Why hadn't they stayed with the Doctor's ship? Why hadn't _he _at least stayed with the ship while the Doctor meandered off on his fool's errand?

The Doctor seemed to be unaffected by the heat, despite the heavy, colorful coat he wore that extended to his calves. He had spent the last hour or so following a reading on a bizarre hand held metal device with dials and switches that Jeong Jeong assumed was some sort of alien compass. The Doctor had produced the large device from one of his coat pockets, proudly proclaiming that they too were bigger on the inside after seeing Jeong Jeong's puzzled expression. The device ticked constantly, with a soft ding every few moments. The machine's whirring and general noisiness was starting to get on Jeong Jeong's frazzled nerves. Despite the firebender's best efforts through years of meditation and regular breathing exercises, he had always had a difficult time keeping his short temper in check, and in his physically and emotionally compromised state, it was all he could do to keep from snatching the strange device out of the Doctor's hands and incinerating it.

"Must your machine make so much noise?!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at his traveling companion. "For your information, my 'machine' is doing a series of very complicated calculations. And as it happens to be something I thew together in a pinch one day when I needed a digital theta subwave analyzer, it's not going to be the sleekest design or quietest computer in the world. But it will get us where we need to go if you just give it time to hone in on the energy reading it's picking up."

"Huh?" Jeong Jeong responded. He shook his head, trying to clear some of the dizziness he felt coming on. "I don't care what you call it. I only care that it gets us out of this desert, or at the very least to a source of water and shade before we both die of heat exhaustion!"

"And here I thought you were energized by the sun. That's what I was told by the last firebender I met who didn't want to use me for kindling."

"That may have been the _only_ firebender you met who was not so inclined," Jeong Jeong muttered under his breath.

"Well, if you were so concerned, perhaps you should have stayed in the TARDIS!" the Doctor snapped, obviously having heard Jeong Jeong. "Or better yet, you should have just avoided running into me altogether!"

"Me?! _You _were the one who appeared literally out of nowhere! I did not have _time_ to avoid you! I was running for my life! I did not ask for you to show up when you did! I could have escaped without your interference! I did not choose to get stuck in the middle of some Agni-forsaken desert with a colorblind madman!"

"Madman? _Madman?!_ I am the picture of mental stability and intelligence beyond anything _your _world could ever _hope _to produce!"

"All your intelligence couldn't keep us from ending up out here to become carrion for the local scavengers! I'm doomed to spend my last days waiting to become dinner for a buzzard-wasp! Worse, I am stuck out here with you!"

"Well, I suppose that just makes _both _of us unfortunate, doesn't it?!"

The two men were in each other's faces, each shouting at the top of his lungs. When the match ended, they stood glaring at one another for several seconds, before Jeong Jeong took a deep breath, smoke emanating from his nostrils on the exhale. He turned away from the Doctor and tried to compose himself.

"Yes, the sun is a firebender's main source of power and energy," Jeong Jeong began. "Yet we are also human. Fire burns even us. I have many scars from sparring and training. The sun does not burn my skin as easily as it does light skinned people who are not firebenders, but if the sun is brutal as it is here in this desert, it begins to drain me of energy just as it does any other man. And as a firebender, I require more water and food to deal with these conditions than other people might. My inner fire burns more calories than those without it. That is why you do not find too many fat firebenders."

The Doctor was silent a moment. Finally he said, "You make a great deal of sense. Nonetheless, I believe we should continue forward. I'm picking up energy readings that indicate a human establishment about a kilometer from here. I'm sure they'll have food and water aplenty there. Come on, then."

"Your gadget can detect that?" Jeong Jeong said.

"To an extent. To be honest, I have no way of knowing whether we'll actually find people there or not. But if people were there at one time, it was not without reason. Even if it's just a way station, it should have water access at the very least."

Jeong Jeong frowned, not exactly encouraged by the news. Still, it was better than nothing. Jeong Jeong didn't like the idea of walking several hours back to the TARDIS if help was potentially so close.

The two men trudged on. A kilometer was farther than Jeong Jeong thought it had a right be, even in desert conditions. But after another half hour, the Doctor pointed out a tower of what was clearly a manmade structure. Jeong Jeong's face brightened a bit with hope. The men picked up their pace a bit, and soon enough the whole structure came into view. It was large and appeared to be well-kept. But what really excited the two was a herd of camelephants and a small fleet of what Jeong Jeong told the Doctor were called sand boats, piloted by earthbenders who specialized in manipulating the desert's loose sands.

Jeong Jeong's stride lengthened significantly, and soon he was well ahead of the Doctor, eager to seek the help of these sandbenders. Water was what he required the most, and hopefully the sandbenders would be willing to spare some. As he approached the building, a flash of red on one of the pack animals caught his eye, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the Doctor said as he caught up. "We won't find water or Zeiton by standing out here in the sun, you know."

Jeong Jeong shook his head and pointed at one of the camelephants. "We have a problem. They are Fire Nation."

"And you aren't?" the Doctor replied. "I thought all firebenders originate in the Fire Nation. They should be your comrades, your countrymen."

"I suppose you thought the men chasing me this morning were waterbenders?" Jeong Jeong snapped.

"Well, every nation has its marauders and delinquents. I assumed the band we met this morning were among them. Every culture has their outcasts."

"And I'm one of them," Jeong Jeong said, avoiding the Doctor's gaze.

"Oh," the Doctor said quietly. "I see. You're a fugitive."

"I deserted the Fire Nation navy," Jeong Jeong explained. "So far I have escaped capture, but if I am caught, I will be executed as a traitor. The Fire Nation does not suffer deserters to live. But if it comes to it, I would much rather die than spend my life causing nothing but fear and destruction in the world." He held up a clenched fist. "This power has caused nothing but pain and misery for so many people. It only destroys. It tore my family apart. It is a curse."

"Now, I wouldn't go so far as to call it that," the Doctor said, flashing a comforting smile at the other man. "What was it that young firebender I met a few centuries back said? 'Fire is life.' Apparently he knew better than anyone. He had the ability to manipulate more than one element."

Jeong Jeong gave him a skeptical look. "You met the avatar? But...that would have been at least a hundred years ago!"

"Time traveler, remember? Not to mention my race is very long lived. I'm nearly 900 years old. At least, I think I am. It's hard to recall anymore."

Jeong Jeong stared a moment, then blinked. "Well, you're looking good for your age, I suppose."

"Thank you," the Doctor said with a chuckle. "I personally think this is the best I've looked in ages."

"Of course," Jeong Jeong said sarcastically, casting a skeptical glance over the Doctor's outfit.

"Anyway, the point is that being able to naturally manipulate matter in one of its four lowest states is an incredible ability. It's innate, and it's not something I think anyone should be ashamed of. Bending, as you call it, is a tool, not a curse. It's such an important aspect of your world that once in a generation an individual is born who can manipulate not just fire, but air, water and earth. That's why I come back to this planet once in a while. These elementals fascinate me. All of them, not just the ones who can only 'bend' solid, liquid or gaseous matter."

Jeong Jeong gave the Doctor an appreciative smile, then frowned again. "You would not say that if you knew what this war had done to the world. This war that my people started."

"War happens all over the universe. Why should your planet be an exception? The important thing is that people like you stand up for what's right. People like you put their foot down and say, 'Stop! No more.' That takes a great deal of courage, and as long as there is someone in this world who has that courage, there's always hope for peace."

"Encouraging words, Doctor, but they do nothing for our current situation."

"On that note, just how well known is your face in the Fire Nation? They might not recognize you."

"I was an admiral."

"Oh," the Doctor said with a sigh. "Yes, that could be problematic. I see now why your 'friends' were so eager to catch up with you today."

"So what do we do, then?" Jeong Jeong asked, his gaze drifting over the animals and ships before settling on the ornate and isolated building.

"Well, we need water," the Doctor said. "I'm feeling a bit thirsty myself. And peckish, too. Besides, the closer we get the stronger these readings get." He tapped the device in his hand, which had begun to ding steadily. The dinging stopped, much to Jeong Jeong's relief. "I believe we're closer to those Zeiton crystals than I'd believed we would be in this desert. If you can obscure your face somewhat, we may be able to slip in unnoticed."

"Me, perhaps, but you stick out like a sore thumb," Jeong Jeong said. "I at least am wearing the colors of earth. You look like a bag of cinnamon apple candies."

"Which means they'll pay more attention to me, then, meaning you have little to worry about."

Jeong Jeong shrugged. If he had to be honest with himself, he preferred this option. At the worst, they could always steal a camelephant and a water skin and flee back to the TARDIS. "Very well," he said, starting to undo some of the bindings on his arms. He used the bindings and some loose cloth of his outer tunic to fashion himself a sort of turban that covered his hair, mouth and nose. He regretted not having a feasible way to hide the scar that stretched across his right eye. It was one of his most defining features, and was typically exaggerated on his wanted posters. Once his "disguise" was assembled, he turned to the Doctor and gestured that the other man lead.

As they approached the doors of the massive building, Jeong Jeong noted that it seemed to be in the absolute middle of nowhere. There were no roads leading up to it, and judging from the supplies he saw on the sand boats and pack animals, it was several days' journey from any sort of civilization to this isolated mansion.

The Doctor halted at the door, produced something from his pocket and began fiddling with it. After several moments, he handed a necklace with an unusual metal pendant to Jeong Jeong. The ex-admiral took the object, giving the Doctor a questioning look.

"Put it on and tuck it into your clothes," the Doctor instructed. "When we get inside, you'll be inconspicuous, so long as you don't try to draw attention to yourself."

"What is the pendant? Some sort of magical device meant to cast a protective spell over the wearer?"

"I suppose you could call it something like that," the Doctor said, placing an identical pendant around his own neck and tucking it underneath his shirt collar. "It's a key to the TARDIS. I've installed a microchip on it that produces a perception filter. Now, it doesn't make you invisible. Just unnoticeable. The TARDIS produces a perception filter around itself each time it materializes. I've simply extended that protection to each of us using the keys. It can be broken if you draw too much attention to yourself, but you really have to be trying in order for that to happen. Or you have to meet someone who's not fooled by perception filters. Like a Time Lord or someone specially trained in the use of psychic technology."

"I have a hard time believing _anything_ can make _you_ unnoticeable," Jeong Jeong muttered as he complied with the Doctor's instructions, tucking the pendant beneath his tunic.

"I think you'll find I can be quite inconspicuous when I want to be," the Doctor said as he pushed the door to the building open and stepped inside. "Come on, then. Onward and upward. And out of the hot sun!"

Once inside with the doors shut, Jeong Jeong found himself almost blind for several moments as his eyes adjusted to the much dimmer lighting. Once he could see again, he took stock of his surroundings. They were in a massive hallway lined with three stories of bookshelves. The interior of the building was lit partially by windows in the clerestory, and predominately by strange, glowing crystals mounted on the walls like green torches. It was these that had the Doctor particularly excited.

"They put Zeiton to practical use here!" the Time Lord exclaimed, holding up his now very excited and noisy tracking device in the direction of the nearest crystal torch.

Jeong Jeong gave a somewhat disbelieving look toward the glowing green rock. "That's Zeiton?"

"That is Zeiton," the Doctor affirmed. "Now, I wonder who the proprietor of this library is? I'm sure he or she must have a few crystals he might be willing to spare."

"That would be me," a gravely voice said from above them. An enormous black owl swooped down and landed before the two men, glancing over them skeptically. "And who has come seeking the great library of Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things?"

Jeong Jeong's eyes widened. The bird before him clearly originated from the spirit world, meaning this was a library to be held in highest reverence. He bowed slightly before the owl, glancing for a moment at the Doctor, expecting him to do the same. But the yellow-haired stranger simply regarded the great raptor with a look of indifference.

"10,000 things, eh?" the Doctor said. "Not very impressive, considering the average 20-year-old human knows 20,000 words."

Wan Shi Tong bristled. "Do not disrespect me, little man. I am the keeper of the spirit library, and you are an intruder on my home. Further, you seek to take from it without any intention to add to it. In order to peruse these shelves, you must contribute some knowledge to be archived among them. Yet you come only to admire the lighting and destroy the fixtures."

"Not at all," the Doctor assured the owl. "From what I gather, these crystals are too small and put out too little power to be of much use to me. They might be useful for a while, but I need a source I can mine on my own. So I will require the knowledge within your library. I assume you know the source of these crystals?"

"Of course I do. My Knowledge Seekers cross the globe searching for new knowledge to add to my library. They brought the crystals to me." The bird gestured to what appeared to be large foxes wandering the halls, placing books in their shelves. "But as I said before, to peruse my collection, you must first add to it. You and your companion. I would prefer your contribution take the form of a book or scroll. It is much easier to index that way."

"Oh, um..." the Doctor mumbled, patting the sides of his coat before reaching into a pocked in the lining. He produced a worn, leather-bound book and held it out to be inspected by the owl. "This is my 500 Year Diary. I'm a...historian. I think that after reading this, you'll be able to call yourself 'He who knows 500,000 things.'"

Wan Shi Tong gave the Doctor a somewhat skeptical look. "Very well, it does sound intriguing. It is adequate." He swept a wing over the book, and in an instant it was gone. "And what of your companion?"

Jeong Jeong looked up in surprise at the bird, then nervously over to the Doctor, then back to the owl. He fished a scroll out of his tunic and held it out. "I have a firebending scroll. I acquired it through trade." He kept his expression stoic, hoping the owl wouldn't see through his lie. The scroll was something he'd written himself in order to train other firebenders. Most of the moves depicted on it were of his own invention. It was the one memento he kept of his years as an admiral, and besides a pendant he kept on his person at all times, the only reminder of his life before becoming a fugitive.

"Excellent!" Wan Shi Tong said. He swept his wing over the scroll, causing it to vanish. "Very well, you may both explore the library. Please be observant of my rules. Be respectful of other readers. You are not the only two here today, oddly enough. And above all, you are _not_ to use the knowledge you may gain here to cause destruction or bring pain to others."

"We wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor assured the bird.

"Absolutely not!" Jeong Jeong added. "I have already seen too much destruction in my life. I wish to rebuild what has been destroyed."

"A worthwhile ambition," Wan Shi Tong said with a nod. "Enjoy the library." With that, the bird took off and disappeared into the shadows of the enormous archive.

"Well, that was interesting," the Doctor said after the owl had gone.

"Now I know you are not from here," Jeong Jeong said. "You know nothing of the spirits."

"And that was a spirit, eh?"

"Yes, and as such he has a great amount of power. He can do us great harm if we anger him. That he is a spirit is probably why he noticed me immediately, unless your 'perception filter' does not actually work."

"The perception filter works just fine," the Doctor said defensively. "Whatever that bird is, spirit or not, it's obviously a creature not influenced by perception fields."

"You do not believe Wan Shi Tong is a spirit?"

The Doctor waved him off. "I've seen plenty of things in my lifetime that are certainly strange, mysterious, even surreal. But even the most convincing apparitions turn out to be tricks of technology or alien life forms with unusual psionic abilities. My own people can project their thoughts into the mind of another Time Lord over great distances in time and space, if they put their minds together, literally. Even humans can produce such projections using technology or, in your case, manipulation of matter. Your pyrokinesis is not so different from phenomena you might attribute to spirits, if you really think about it."

"Sshhh!" Jeong Jeong hissed. "I do not want anyone who might be here thinking I am something other than a desert guide!"

The Doctor held out his hands, gesturing around himself. "There is no one immediately within earshot. Even if they were, our perception filters are working, and anyone who might be listening will feel inclined to tune us out as unwanted background noise."

"Let us just find the information you need and be done with this place," Jeong Jeong grumbled.

"Yes, let's. And I think we would be better off starting with an examination of these crystals. Then we can ask our furry and, according to the owl, sapient librarian friends where we might find books detailing the mining of Zeiton."

Jeong Jeong shrugged. "I will start looking in the wing opposite us. It appears to be where information on the Earth Kingdom is kept. If there is Zeiton to be mined nearby, information about it will be in an Earth Kingdom survey."

Their plans set, the two men commenced their search. The Doctor began examining one of the crystal light fixtures while Jeong Jeong crossed the lobby to begin browsing.


	3. A Game of Shadows

Chapter 3: A Game of Shadows

Jeong Jeong's first task was to ask the fox spirits where information was kept on Earth Kingdom geological surveys. One of the foxes led him to a wing that seemed to shift gradually into the Fire Nation section. Jeong Jeong found geological surveys grouped first by nation, then by proximity to one another. While the results narrowed down his search to one aisle, the firebender was still at a loss. There were potentially hundreds of books and scrolls here, many of them written in indigenous, dead or archaic languages and scripts. And as Jeong Jeong had no idea where on earth the library's Zeiton crystals had been mined, he also had precious little idea on where to begin looking. He turned to the fox who had guided him.

"Those crystals that light the halls...is there a book or scroll showing where they come from?"

The fox leaped up to the fourth shelf, sniffing around a pile of scrolls. Once it found the scroll it was looking for, it gently grasped the old parchment in its mouth and dropped it to Jeong Jeong. As Jeong Jeong caught the scroll, a movement in his peripherals caught his eye. A flicker of a shadow seemed to cross the shelf just for an instant, drawing Jeong Jeong's glance toward the Fire Nation wing. Though no one seemed to be there, Jeong Jeong felt a chill run down his spine. He shook it off, attributing it to his paranoia, and opened the scroll.

Jeong Jeong cursed under his breath when he saw the scroll was written in an archaic script he didn't recognize. He was about to roll the scroll up again when he noticed something peculiar about it. The lettering on the scroll shifted gradually; so gradually that Jeong Jeong wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He blinked once or twice, and suddenly the words were perfectly legible, written in the language and script he'd learned to read as a boy. "The spirits are at work here," he mumbled reverently.

For the next several minutes, Jeong Jeong scanned the scroll, searching for anything that resembled the crystal wall fixtures. About halfway through the scroll, Jeong Jeong spotted a lead.

"Glowing green crystals...highly mineralized water...catacombs...used as primary light sources in the first underground settlements that became Ba Sing Se? This is what the Doctor is looking for!" Jeong Jeong rolled up the scroll and started back toward the entrance of the library.

Suddenly a movement caught his eye again. Another shadow, flickering around the corner. Jeong Jeong felt that same chill run up his spine and decided it would be best to get back to the Doctor as quickly as possible. He started down the aisle when he heard the distinctive sound of human voices, coming from the direction the shadow had gone. Curiosity getting the better of him, Jeong Jeong cautiously made his way into the Fire Nation wing. But instead of pressing himself against the bookshelves and staying in the shadows, Jeong Jeong felt the sudden and very strong urge to stay in the light.

As he came around a corner, Jeong Jeong saw two Fire Nation soldiers. He froze in his tracks, all too aware of the fact that he was in plain sight. He silently cursed himself for letting his paranoia get the best of him as he waited for the soldiers to turn and recognize him. But as the two chattered and complained about their latest assignment, neither of them seemed to notice Jeong Jeong. The fugitive released a quiet, shaky breath as he realized the key the Doctor had given him was working. He decided to listen in a moment.

"Seriously, he's been obsessed with this library ever since that raid on Port Ning," one soldier was saying. "Something about the moon and his destiny. I think he's spent a few too many years at sea."

"You realize that if the captain heard you say that you could be court marshaled for insubordination, right?"

"Yeah, well, he's two aisles over, too into his scrolls to notice. I'll admit, though, it's nice to get a break from his usual temper tantrums. Even if it means coming all the way out here to the middle of nowhere to a library where everyone has to have a book for some freaky talking owl."

"Seriously, Ta, stop talking about Captain Zhao like that before someone hears you. Like the captain."

Jeong Jeong felt a bit of bile rise in his throat at hearing the name of his former student, along with an increased amount of trepidation. He wasn't sure how long the perception filter could fool Zhao if he ran into him directly. Jeong Jeong began carefully backing out of the aisle, preparing to beat a hasty retreat back to where he'd left the Doctor.

"I'm gonna go see if this place has a cafe," the soldier named Ta said.

"In a library?" his comrade responded.

"Well, it's worth a try." With that, Ta turned and started coming Jeong Jeong's direction. The firebender gulped and held his breath, but Ta moved around and passed him as if he were nothing more than a shelf or pillar jutting out into the hallway.

Jeong Jeong sighed again with relief as Ta turned a corner. He then prepared to turn the opposite corner and start back toward the entrance. But just as he was about to do so, Jeong Jeong noticed something peculiar. He turned and stared after Ta. In the dimly lit hallway, illuminated entirely by the crystal light fixtures, shadows were abundant but weak. Yet Ta appeared to have a long, dark shadow that looked as though it had been cast by a much stronger light source. It did not look at all natural to Jeong Jeong. The former admiral got only a moment to observe the shadow, however, as it disappeared when Ta turned another corner. Jeong Jeong shook his head and decided that he _had_ to get back to the Doctor as quickly as possible.

Suddenly a scream from Ta's direction broke the silence of the library. The scream made Jeong Jeong's blood run cold, and he stood frozen in place. The sound of the scream was unmistakeable. Jeong Jeong had heard it many times both on land and at sea. Ta was no more.

"Ta!" the remaining soldier cried, dashing after his comrade. When he disappeared around the same corner Ta had gone, he too screamed. It was a cry of shock rather than a dying man's screech, and it was quickly followed up by the soldier's pleas for assistance. "Help! I need backup! Seaman Ta's...Someone help me!"

Jeong Jeong heard footsteps echoing down the halls, and he broke into a run. The sooner he got back to the Doctor the sooner they could get out of this death trap. In his haste Jeong Jeong dropped the scroll he'd collected for the Doctor. His basic self-preservation instinct kicked in, and he knew that he needed to get out of there if he stood any chance of seeing the sun again. Even if it was the harsh desert sun, it would be a welcome sight after what he'd just witnessed.

* * *

The Doctor was just completing his examination of the light fixtures when he heard a whimper beside him. A fox sat nearby, looking at him with its head cocked in curiosity.

"Well, hello, there," the Doctor greeted. "I understand you're somewhat intelligent. I mean even for a fox. Clever creatures, you are, but I've never encountered one who's quite sapient."

The fox regarded him silently.

The Doctor tapped a finger on his chin. "I wonder...might you have any of these crystals to spare? I'm in need of a few that I can use for an emergency jump. Er...I mean...Oh, I suppose I wouldn't be able to make you understand what I mean. I need some crystals for my ship in order to get it into...a port. Yes, that's it. A port. So...can you spare a few crystals?"

The fox stood, circled a moment, then disappeared around a corner. The Doctor shrugged and began to follow the animal when he heard a scream echo through the halls. He froze.

"Hello, what was that? It didn't sound good, whatever it was. Oh dear, I hope Jar Jar or whatever his name is hasn't run into trouble. Shouldn't have let him wander off. Not that he would have listened. They never do, you know." He glanced down and to the side, expecting the fox to be there. But the canine was nowhere to be seen.

Ever curious, the Doctor decided to find the source of the scream. He started walking in the direction of the Fire Nation wing.

He hadn't quite made it to the wing when he saw Jeong Jeong skid around the corner and come charging toward him. Not wanting a repeat of that morning's first meeting with the firebender, the Doctor threw his hands up to stop Jeong Jeong, who looked up just in time to skid to a stop before colliding with the Time Lord.

"Whoa, steady on, there, mate! What's got you all worked up?"

Jeong Jeong leaned forward, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. When he looked up, the Doctor noticed his face, now bare of the turban, was exceptionally pale.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost."

The firebender nodded. "I may have. I-I saw some of Captain Zhao's soldiers."

"Who?"

"A former pupil of mine. No self-control. Would love to turn me in and collect the bounty on my head. Not to mention the glory."

"Ah. Old friends and all that. But nothing to warrant that scream I heard. Was that you?"

Jeong Jeong shook his head. He stood up, wrapping his arms around himself for a moment, as if cold. "It was one of the soldiers. He had...an unnatural shadow. He disappeared around a corner, and then he screamed. It was the scream of a dying man. The shadows...it is as though they move on their own."

The Doctor was on full alert now. "You're saying a shadow killed a man?"

"I know it is ridiculous to believe, but then I also did not believe in magic boxes that are bigger on the inside before this morning."

"No, you're right," the Doctor said. "I've...heard of something like this before. And if there are other people in this library, we need to get them out right away. Show me where you saw the soldiers."

Jeong Jeong gave the other man an incredulous look. "I am a man of honor and would normally not wish to be called a coward for being frightened by a shadow, but I will gladly make an exception for this! I say we get out of here as quickly as we can!"

"Honor's not about what you are or are not afraid of. It's about doing the right thing. Isn't that why you deserted the Fire Nation? Because they were forcing you to go against your moral principles? We need to help these people. If they were your men you wouldn't hesitate to save them, would you?"

At the Doctor's words, something clicked inside Jeong Jeong's head. He placed one hand in the pocket of his tunic, wrapped his fingers around the Pai Sho tile he always kept with him and closed his eyes, the creed of the Order of the White Lotus ringing through his mind. He mentally kicked himself for allowing himself to be scared like a schoolboy.

"Very well, Doctor. You are right, and I apologize. But let us make this as quick as possible. The sooner we are out of this shadowy place, the better!"

"I couldn't agree more," the Doctor said. He gestured for Jeong Jeong to lead the way.

The two men stayed out of the shadows as much as they could as they made their way to where Jeong Jeong had seen Ta disappear. When they arrived at the scene, they found several Fire Nation naval soldiers and sandbender nomads gathered around Ta's remains. Jeong Jeong's eyes widened. There was nothing left of the soldier but his skeleton and armor.

"What creature of this world could do such a thing?" Jeong Jeong asked, stunned.

The Doctor grimaced. "It's not limited to this world. These things exist on any planet where there is meat. I've never encountered them in swarms large or aggressive enough to attack people before, although I have heard of it happening on some rare occasions."

Jeong Jeong opened his mouth to ask the Doctor exactly what it was that was swarming in the library when he noticed a naval officer circling the corpse with a grim, frustrated expression on his face. Jeong Jeong nudged the Doctor and pointed out the officer.

"That is a man who will test your perception filter. He is Captain Zhao, my former student."

The Doctor glanced at the officer. "So he's in charge of these men, then? Good, he can lead everyone out of here."

"So, does anyone have a logical explanation as to what happened here, or are you all going to stand around chattering like superstitious old women?" Zhao demanded, looking over his men.

"No, sir," one of the men responded. "All we know is that Seaman Ta was alive just a few minutes ago."

"And according to your comrade here, the shadows ate him?" Zhao questioned, visibly irritated.

"That's exactly what happened."

Everyone present turned and looked curiously at the speaker. The Doctor stepped forward, pulling his key over his head and pocketing it. "There's a saying that once all other possible causes of an event have been eliminated, the simplest explanation, no matter how absurd, must be the answer. Tell me, does anyone here have a better idea of what happened?"

"You seem rather sure of yourself, stranger," Zhao said with an edge to his voice. "Are you some sort of expert on shadows? I have a hard time believing a man who can't even dress himself would be an expert in anything other than eating and defecating."

"I shall ignore that remark concerning my dress sense," the Doctor said somewhat venomously. "But believe me, I have traveled farther than you can dream, I have seen things that you would never believe, and I think it's safe to say I am much more intelligent than you. Out of everyone in this room, I am the closest person you have to an authority on this subject."

"Are you admitting to killing one of my men?" Zhao asked, his face just inches from the Doctor's.

"I had nothing to do with the death of your subordinate. But I can introduce you to the culprit."

Zhao smirked skeptically. "Very well. Show us your 'ghosts,' then."

"I will need some sort of meat. A chicken drumstick or some such item will do nicely."

One of the sandbenders stepped forward and offered the Doctor a piece of what had been a lizard-like creature.

"Ah, yes, this will do nicely, thank you. Particularly since the bone is still in it." The Doctor took the lizard and strode toward an unnaturally dark part of the aisle. He squatted down and pointed at the inky shadows that dominated the shelves.

"Now, watch carefully, as I can only do this once." When he was sure he had the attention of everyone present, he tossed the lizard meat into the shadows. No sooner had it crossed the edge of the shadow than all the flesh seemingly evaporated, leaving only the bone to clatter against the floor.

Every man's eyes went wide, and many of them audibly gasped.

The Doctor stood. "Gentlemen, meet the Vashta Nerada; 'Shadows that Melt Flesh.' They normally feed on carrion, but every once in a while, people will go missing in a dark wood. They rarely swarm like this. It is my expert opinion that everyone should vacate the premises immediately. Get out while you still have your lives, and whatever you do, do not let your own shadows touch any others. That's how they hunt. They latch onto their victim and eventually consume them."

The men mumbled nervously to one another, then started to turn and head toward the library entrance.

"Halt!" Zhao shouted. "Where do you think you're going? Running away from shadows like cowardly children!"

"But sir, we're being hunted here," one Fire Nation sailor protested.

"I did not tell you you could leave, private!" Zhao snapped. "Nor do I want excuses!"

"It is neither an excuse nor cowardice, Zhao!" Jeong Jeong shouted. "Only a fool would remain where only death can greet him. If you have any sense at all, you will all flee this place at once!"

Zhao was taken aback. He gaped at his former master for a moment. Slowly his open-mouthed expression transformed into a snide grin. "Well, isn't this fitting. A coward and deserter telling honorable Fire Nation soldiers to follow his example, and run with tail tucked between the legs. I knew you were pathetic, but I didn't realize you'd become scared of your own shadow, _master._"

Jeong Jeong approached Zhao until the two were face to face. "Better to be called a coward than to be a fool and a hypocrite like you. And a dead fool if you do not do as the Doctor says and flee this place!"

"Oh, he's a doctor, is he?" Zhao said. "And in what medical profession do they advise you to avoid a simple shadow? For that matter, in which part of the Earth Kingdom do doctors wear coats over which they have to shout to make themselves heard?"

"Oh, yes, let's all arbitrarily attack the coat," the Doctor remarked sarcastically. "Because ad hominem is the Vashta Nerada's one weakness!"

Zhao shook his head. "I don't have time for either of you. Men, arrest the deserter and this clown! Both will face trial for whatever part they've played in the death of Seaman Ta. If they resist..." he smirked, "well, then, feed them to the big, bad shadows."

Fire Nation soldiers stepped forward and grabbed the Doctor and Jeong Jeong, wresting their hands behind their backs.

"You're making a mistake, captain!" the Doctor cried. "None of us are safe here! I don't know how the Vashta Nerada could have got into a library, but however they did, we must leave this place and seal it off immediately!"

"Zhao, you idiot!" Jeong Jeong shouted. "The blood of these men will be on your head if you do not heed the Doctor's warning right now!"

"Save it for the rubber cell," Zhao said with a dismissive wave. The men who held the Doctor and Jeong Jeong turned and started marching them toward the entrance.

"Wait! Stop!" the Doctor suddenly shouted, wrenching his neck to look at a nearby sandbender. "That man there!"

Curiosity getting the better of them, the others turned to look at the sandbender the Doctor indicated. The sandbender gave the Doctor a nervous glance. The Doctor returned his gaze, sympathy etched across his features.

"Everyone, back away from him. Don't even let your shadows touch his! He's been targeted."

Everyone shrank back from the sandbender, who paled. "What do you mean? How have I been targeted?"

"I am so terribly sorry," the Doctor began. "But there are three light sources in this aisle. You should have three shadows. But you've got four."

The sandbender looked down to see a fourth shadow at his feet, with no apparent light source. All color drained from his face as he looked up at the Doctor again. "Wh-what's going to happen to me?"

The Doctor could only give him a baleful look and shake his head slightly. The sandbender began to panic.

"But you're a doctor! You know about these things! You have to help me!" He reached out for the nearest men, who shrank further back. "Please, someone! I don't wanna die! I don't..."

In the blink of an eye, the shadow engulfed him, black as night. The sandbender screamed. A moment later, the shadow retreated, leaving the sandbender's skeleton and clothes to crumple to the floor.

Several men screamed. The remaining sandbenders bolted for the exit.

"Stop!" the Doctor shouted. "Not that way!"

Some of the sandbenders skidded to a stop, while others plunged into the suddenly-darkened aisle. Muffled screams were followed by eerie silence.

Zhao's men had begun to whimper, and Zhao himself looked around wild-eyed.

"Do you believe us now, Zhao?" Jeong Jeong snapped.

Zhao could only stare at his former master in fear. His men began to cry out in fright.

"We're doomed!" one man cried.

"We never should have come to this cursed library! Zhao's killed us all!"

"I don't want to die!"

"You're the expert, Doctor! Save us!"

The Doctor's head swam as he tried to piece together an escape plan. The shadows were closing in on them. They were trapped!


End file.
